


big man in a suit

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Avengers AU, F/M, Gen, Other, cap!jason, idiots the both of them, iron man!leo, pepper potts!piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Big man in a suit. Take that away and what are you?” Jason asked and Piper flinched.- or in which cap!jason & iron man!leo have a... altercation.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	big man in a suit

They had been staring each other down for nearly 30 minutes now, Piper noted. Jason crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at Leo who immediately stood up straighter.

“Big man in a suit. Take that away and what are you?” Jason asked and Piper flinched.

Not many people knew the real reason Leo was Iron Man, mainly due to his kidnapping being hushed up by the American and Afghani governments. Leo was still sensitive to the topic, and god, the insinuation that he was nothing without being Iron Man? That was bound to crush him.

Leo rolled his eyes before responding. “I’m Leo Valdez. The man who survived being kidnapped for 4 months and the ultimate betrayal. You?”

Jason gaped at him. Piper almost felt bad. Almost. After a moment of lasting silence between everyone, she spoke up.

“Leo? Before you all go to O.L.Y.M.P.U.S, I have paperwork for you to sign for Valdez Industries.” Leo nodded, visibly relaxing at her voice.

“Of course Pipes. I’ll do it now.” Piper smiled tight lipped, grabbing the paperwork from her briefcase, handing it over to him. He signed it quickly before looking her in the eyes.

“Is that all Mr. Valdez?” She asked, really meaning, do I need to stay and keep this asshole off your ass?

Leo grinned at her, responding. “That will be all Ms. McLean.” What he really meant, was that he had it handled. Piper nodded, smoothing her pencil skirt out and turning on her heels.

Hopefully, he actually did have it handled. If there was something Piper hated more than dealing with stockholders, it was cleaning up Leo’s messes. It was definitely not worth it. No matter how many pairs of Jimmy Choo’s he bought her.


End file.
